Never Leave Me!
by Know it all hermione
Summary: After Yuuki leaves Kaname for Zero,Kaname is heartbroken.Kaname falls in love with Harry,a human he saves from a Level E Vampire.Problems arise when Kaname takes Harry to Cross Academy where Harry has a meeting with Kaien Cross about a job offer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight . **

**Summary: After Yuuki leaves Kaname for Zero, Kaname is heartbroken . Kaname falls in love with Harry,a human he saves from a Level E Vampire . Problems arise when Kaname takes Harry to Cross Academy where Harry has a meeting with Kaien Cross about a job offer. YAOI! . Pairings-Kaname/Harry , Zero/Yuuki , past Kaito/Harry . **

**

* * *

**

Kaname and Yuuki Kuran were standing in front of Zero Kiryu who was at their front door, he had come to speak to Yuuki.

"What are you doing here, Zero?" Yuuki said, looking confused.

Kaname had a frown on his face, Zero had a look of determination on his face. Kaname didn't know why the former level E vampire was here but he knew it could be nothing good, Zero had never visited Yuuki before at Kaname's and Yuuki's home.

"I came to take you back, I love you Yuuki" said Zero, his violet eyes staring straight into Yuuki's large dark hazel eyes.

Yuuki blinked in surprise her eyes widening, Kaname's eyes had narrowed with anger and there was a small amount of fear in them.

"Leave Kiryu! Yuuki is with me! " said Kaname in anger, pulling Yuuki closer to his side.

"She's only with you because I made it that way, Kuran! I was unfair to her, I didn't give her a choice!" said Zero, glaring at Kaname.

"Zero..." Yuuki said, staring at Zero her eyes slowly filling with happy tears.

Zero smiled at her, his gaze tender "I want you to choose Yuuki, between him and me. I love you please pick me" he said going towards her and caressing her face, wiping away her tears.

Kaname let a snarl to escape his throat, "Don't touch her Kiryu! How dare you force her to decide when you didn't give her a choice the first time!"

"Shut up Kuran! You have no say in this! It's up to her!" said Zero angrily.

Then Zero smiled at Yuuki again, "Yuuki, if you choose me I will help you with your vampire side and protect you from the vampire hunters, I promise. I can't stand been enemies with you anymore, Please leave Kaname Kuran and be with me" said Zero .

Yuuki had tears going down her face, a smile slowly appearing on her face and she was touching one of her hands over Zero's.

Yuuki with a hand took Zero's hand in hers and pulled herself away from her older brother's side and stood in front of him.

A sad smile appeared on her face as she stared at Kaname, whose eyes was filling with incredible sadness and disbelief at what was happening ...at what Zero Kiryu, Kaname's rival was causing to happen. Kaname didn't want to lose Yuuki, he didn't want his beloved girl to leave him, he loved her.

"I'm sorry, Onii – Sama, please forgive me. But you know that I love Zero more than you, so I am going to choose Zero, I'm sorry." said Yuuki with tears of mixed sadness and happiness running down her face.

"Yuuki, don't cry if you decide it then I will respect your decision. Just as long it is your choice" said Kaname, with a loving expression of sadness on his face.

Yuuki nodded sadly, and then gave Kaname a soft kiss on both of his cheeks before packing her belongings and leaving the house with Zero.

For a long while after that Kaname just stood there, he didn't know how long ...it could've been hours that he stood there but he didn't care enough to move at the moment .

'_This is Kiryu's fault'_ he thought as he struggled to control his emotions.

Yes... what had happened was all of Zero's fault, he couldn't and wouldn't blame Yuuki for this.

"Yuuki ..."He said sadly in the middle of the silence.

He still loved her.

Inside he was feeling a mixture of feelings, anger and sadness being the two most prominent that he felt. His heart was breaking and shattering as he stood there, the sorrow he felt was almost agonizing as he thought that he would now have to live without his precious girl.

Eventually he moved from where he stood, he decided to go for a walk even though it was snowing outside. Kaname walked through the wintry night not really seeing where he was going, he didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get out of the house for a while. Get away from the overwhelming toxicating scent of his Yuuki, who soon would from now on no longer be his but Zero's. It would probably be for the best for her, she loved Zero after all, and Kaname knew that but having that knowledge couldn't take away the pain that was consuming his heart.

His precious girl had chosen Kiryu over him, his well thought out plans had failed him. Even though he had protected her from everything that had ever dared to threaten her existence. In the end Yuuki, his beloved girl had chosen Kiryu over him. He saw this as Kiryu's fault that this had happened. She never would have left if it wasn't for Zero, she would still have continued to live with Kaname, she would still have continued to be Kaname's beloved Yuuki.

He walked on alone. Tears were slowly starting to fall down his deathly pale cheeks, which was very unusual for a pure-blooded vampire. Pureblood vampires were never supposed to cry, crying would be showing weakness, showing vulnerability. But still, Kaname Kuran was silently shedding tears of sorrow as he walked in the pure white snow with delicate flakes of snow falling down hard and fast across everywhere. He didn't care what others would think of him, didn't care that he was a pureblood and had an image to uphold to the world. Right now he was in deep pain, he had lost his precious girl to another guy and he didn't really think that anything or anyone could ever repair his broken heart.

For a long time Kaname walked in the dark, not caring where he went. After a while Kaname Kuran, the ancestor of the Kuran pureblood vampire clan surveyed his surroundings of the wintry night with eyes that were filled with sorrow. Kaname frowned, his vision slightly blurry from his tears, he had led himself towards the exit of the town. He had no idea that he had walked this far, Kaname turned around and started to walk back home.

Suddenly Kaname stopped in his tracks and saw through the falling of the snow, a man appear out of nowhere with a very loud cracking noise. The man was wearing a long brown travelling cloak, sneakers and blue jeans. Underneath the cloak he was wearing a dark blue collared button up long sleeved shirt, there also appeared to be a long sword attached to his back.

The man was of average height, pale, had black messy hair, was wearing black rimmed glasses, had green eyes and on his forehead there was a faded scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Kaname stared at the man and soon realised that the man in front of him was a human and appeared to be in his early 20's. Through Kaname's pain he felt something stir inside him at the beautiful sight before him. The man in front of Kaname was very attractive for a male human, beautiful even and had the most beautiful eyes on a human that he had ever seen, bright green like emeralds.

Kaname heard the man swear quite colourfully as he saw the weather that was falling down on him. The man wrapped his cloak closer around him for some warmth.

Kaname wiped his tears away and stepped closer to get a closer look at this young man, fascinated and his eyes narrowed when his vampire senses picked up the presence of another vampire near the man. There was another vampire near the human and his blood red eyes were shining in the darkness of the wintry night as he licked his lips hungrily, a level E vampire that Kiryu hadn't hunted down yet.

The man hadn't noticed it yet but quite close to where he had appeared out of nowhere the vampire was slowly creeping towards him.

Kaname watched, Kaname wanted to protect this young man, there was something about him, Kaname wasn't sure what it was that he was feeling but knew that it didn't matter at the present moment. There was no time to think about it, the level E vampire was too close to the man, much too close.

"Hey, Kid" said the vampire who was close to the mysterious young human.

"What?" asked the human cautiously turning to face the vampire who was now invading his personal space.

The human's eyes widened and he tried to take a step back and pull out the long sword that was attached to his back but the vampire quickly grabbed hold of his right arm tightly and placed a hand over his mouth. The vampire had his fangs out and he pulled the human closer to his body. The human struggled but the grip on his arm was too tight and too strong. The vampire roughly lowered the cloak on the human's body low just enough so he could see a bit of a slender pale neck. And then within moments the level E vampire had his fangs mere inches from the human's flesh.

At the exact moment when the vampire had sunk his fangs into the human's neck Kaname had thrust his hand right through the vampire's chest, just like the night when he had saved Yuuki when she was very young. The Level E vampire was now dead, and Kaname tore his hand from the Level E and the level E vampire's body fell to the ground, the blood of the Level E vampire on the sleeve of Kaname's shirt.

Kaname then stepped across to the human, the human stared at him from the ground and Kaname rearranged his features into a kind gentle expression. The human was clutching his neck where the Level E vampire had bitten him, blood escaping from the wound on his neck. Still holding his hand to the wound on his neck the human shakily got to his feet and stared cautiously at Kaname.

"Thank you, sir for saving me from that level E vampire" the human said not taking his green eyes off of Kaname.

"You know that it was a vampire?" Kaname said softly.

Harry nodded, and said "Yes, I've come across vampires before and I'm sorry that you had to save me, I do know how to protect myself against them"

"Is that so? Well, I am glad that you are not helpless then, I will allow you to fight it off if there is a next time." said Kaname with a teasing smirk.

"What is your name?" asked Kaname, studying the human quietly.

"Harry, Sir" said the human now standing up straight.

"What are you doing out here at this time and at such conditions, Harry-kun?" Kaname asked.

"I was sent a letter to meet a Kaien Cross. You don't know where I can find him do you?" said Harry

"Yes I do, but I don't think it would a good idea to meet him in this weather and especially since you were just attacked by a Level E Vampire" said Kaname

Kaname stared at the beautiful creature standing before him and smiled at him, he couldn't help it, this human ...he was beautiful.

"My name is Kaname Kuran by the way, I have a house that is close to here, so if you want to you can stay there for the night and I will take you to Kaien Cross in the morning." Said Kaname

"Oh but I don't want to impose" said Harry looking a bit unsure.

"Oh, you wouldn't be, I assure you" Kaname said.

"Um, ok, then, er, Kaname-san" Harry said

"Follow and stay close to me, Harry-kun and please just call me Kaname" said Kaname

Harry nodded, he still had blood running down his neck; Kaname could both see and smell it. Harry did as he was told and followed Kaname through the wintry night towards Kaname's home.

They were both silent for a while, both watching each other, while walking towards their destination until Harry decided to speak.

"Can I ask you something Kaname?" asked Harry.

Kaname nodded, eyeing Harry with slight curiosity.

"Are you a pure blooded vampire?" said Harry

Kaname froze, he turned to face Harry completely who had stopped walking. On Harry's face was an expression of innocent curiosity, but Kaname could also see that Harry was regarding him with cautious eyes. Despite the look in Harry's eyes though, Kaname smiled, after all it would only make sense for Harry to be careful around vampires if he had to protect himself against them before.

"What makes you say that Harry –Kun? Even if you have come across vampires before, what makes you think that I am a pure blooded vampire?" said Kaname.

"I saw that your eyes were red, you have unbelievable strength and you are able to control your bloodlust. Level E vampires aren't that powerful and they have no self control, Level E vampires are like animals." said Harry

"And who did you learn this from Harry?" asked Kaname

At this question Harry cast his eyes down to his feet, "An old teacher told me" said Harry quietly

"Really and what is his name?" said Kaname

Harry looked up to Kaname, a half sad half angry look in his eyes "I'd rather not tell if you don't mind Kaname"

Kaname decided not to pry, he didn't want to upset Harry about someone who might have been important to him. "Harry-kun, forgive me for asking then. You do not have to tell me if you do not wish to." Kaname said

"Thank you" said Harry quietly

"No problem" said Kaname

Kaname saw that Harry was still regarding him with cautious eyes and though he understood the reason, he said "Are you afraid of vampires Harry-kun?"

Harry shook his head slowly, "No I'm not really afraid of them, I just don't trust them. Level E vampires have no self control and can lose it and attack you at any given moment and Pure-blooded vampires, they will turn any human just on impulse" said Harry quietly

Kaname studied Harry with dark brown eyes, "And did this old teacher of yours tell you about these things as well?"

"Yes, h...he did" said Harry

There was silence for just a moment, until Kaname said "Harry-kun I will not harm you, I am a pure blooded vampire who believes in peace among vampires and humans. I will not make you into a vampire on a whim"

They then started to walk again to Kaname's house.

When they both arrived at a large house, there was someone waiting for Kaname at the door. It was a messy blonde haired man whose appearance was of a man in his 20's. He had a worried look on his face and as soon as Kaname and Harry walked through the door. His blue eyes turned blood red and his eyes widened both at the sight of Harry clutching his hands to his neck and at Kaname, his right arm covered in blood.

"Kaname – Sama, should you really be bringing a human here? And what? ...what happened?" Asked the blonde haired vampire worriedly in a hushed voice.

Kaname ignored the blonde and said "Aidou, this is Harry, he will be staying here overnight because of the weather conditions and because of a level E vampire who unwisely attacked him. You will treat him courteously and you will not touch him."

"Yes, Kaname – Sama" said Aidou, understanding.

Kaname then introduced Aidou to Harry. "Harry-kun, this is Hanabusa Aidou, if he harms you in any way at all, please inform me and I will deal with it appropriately" said Kaname.

"Thank you, Kaname," said Harry

Kaname sent Hanabusa a warning glare which prevented any outbursts that the blonde vampire was going to say.

"Kaname, can I use your bathroom please?" asked Harry

"Of course, Harry-kun. There are some medical supplies in the bathroom .you can wash the blood off your neck from when that Level E vampire bit you" said Kaname.

Kaname turned to Hanabusa, "Aidou show Harry – kun the bathroom, please" said Kaname.

"Yes, Kaname – Sama, I will." said Hanabusa.

"Oh, and Aidou one more thing" said Kaname right before Hanabusa even began to walk his way towards the bathroom.

"Yes, Kaname – Sama?" asked Hanabusa

Kaname's tone of voice suddenly turned from polite and friendly to cold and menacing as he said, "Again Aidou, I remind you that if anything unfortunate happens to that human in your presence, there will be consequences."

Hanabusa gulped in fear, and then went to show Harry towards the bathroom.

Hanabusa led Harry to a bathroom which was situated on the second floor. The bathroom had black detailed tiles on the floor, white tiled walls, a shower, a toilet and a sink with a sort of cabinet above it.

On the other side of the cabinet there was a mirror. The cabinet had three shelves on it and had bathroom items such as toothpaste, toothbrushes, bandages, medicine and other types of health related type items.

"Here, clean yourself up" said Hanabusa with his arms folded across his chest and an expression of dislike and distrust on his face.

"Thank you" said Harry .

Hanabusa then left the bathroom and waited outside after shutting the door behind him.

Harry washed his wound and put a bandaid patch on it and then stared at his face in the mirror, touching a hand lightly to his concealed wound. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be attacked by a Level E vampire like that; he had been careless, he shouldn't have let his guard down after he had apparated. It was stupid, he had fought a war that had Level E vampires on Voldemort's side, and Harry had been trained in the war not only in ways to kill Voldemort but also in ways to kill vampires so he was slightly disappointed in himself. With a sigh he then fixed up his clothes from when the vampire had moved them trying to get to his neck and then he left the bathroom to where Hanabusa was.

Hanabusa shot a glare at him, his arms still crossed against his chest, "Are you finished? Kaname – sama is waiting for you" said the blonde in an impatient tone.

Harry nodded at Hanabusa and then followed the blond vampire to where Kaname Kuran was waiting for him.

* * *

**Author's Note : This fanfic is unbeta'd so far , so if anyone is interested in been my beta just PM me . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight . **

**Author's note: This fanfic is unbeta'd so far so if anyone is interested in been my beta for this fic just PM me . **

**

* * *

**Hanabusa led Harry to a spacious room with a desk , a couple of bookcases filled with books, a purple luxurious and expensive looking couch and some arm chairs .Kaname was stretched out on the couch , looking to be in deep thought about something , his hands clasped together relaxed on his stomach and his eyes closed . He had changed into a new shirt and he looked depressed.

Hanabusa cleared his throat, "Kaname – sama I have brought the human" said Hanabusa.

Kaname opened his eyes which were now a dark hazel colour and sat up a bit on the couch, he then directed his gaze to where Harry was.

"Leave us, Aidou" Kaname commanded.

Hanabusa nodded and then left the room, though looking a bit worried.

"Did you clean your bite wound Harry-kun?" Kaname asked from his sitting position on the sofa.

"Yes, Kaname" said Harry.

"Good, now would you like me to show you where you will be sleeping tonight?"Asked Kaname.

"Yes that would be good Kaname" said Harry

Kaname then after he got off the couch he started to lead the way towards the bedroom, Harry followed him.

"Harry-kun you can sleep in my bed for tonight, you will be very comfortable there" said Kaname as they both walked.

Harry nodded and followed Kaname to a bedroom where against the wall there was a luxurious king sized bed. Kaname then told Harry to wait for him for a few moments while he went to get some clothes for Harry to wear for the rest of the night. Kaname went and got some clothes, a pair of his own nightclothes, it would be a bit big for the other man but it would be something for him to wear until morning came and Kaname would have to take Harry to Kaien Cross.

Harry waited sitting on the bed for a few minutes until Kaname returned with a pair of black satin pyjamas. Kaname handed the clothes to Harry and then he turned away from Harry so to give the human some privacy.

Kaname faced Harry when he told Kaname it was okay to look.

Kaname's clothes didn't quite fit Harry, he was a bit bigger and taller than Harry so the sleeves were a bit long and it was a bit loose on Harry.

Kaname's lips quirked upwards in a small amused smile for a very quick moment but then the moment was gone and Kaname looked depressed again.

Staring at the other male he said "If you need anything, just come and inform me and I will get it for you"

"Ok Kaname" said Harry

And then Kaname left the room and went back to the room where he was before. He heard a noise and looked to where it came from, Hanabusa was there at the doorway staring with worried eyes at Kaname.

"Yes, Aidou ...what is it?" asked Kaname, sitting down on a chair.

"Kaname – sama, what's wrong? What happened to you? Where is Yuuki Cross? Did...Did something happen?" Hanabusa asked.

Kaname gave a sigh and nodded, "Kiryu came by today ...He forced Yuuki to choose between himself and I, Yuuki chose Zero." said Kaname in a depressed sort of voice.

Hanabusa's eyes widened, his eyes narrowing in anger, "She chose Kiryu? But I thought she loved you, how can she choose Kiryu over you?" said Hanabusa in an angry voice.

Hanabusa then went on to rant on about the unfairness of the situation and how Yuuki had left Kaname to be alone again. Kaname didn't shut him up or punish him, he was too depressed, as a part of him knew that what Hanabusa was saying was true. Yuuki did leave him to be alone once more, except now it would be the final time and she was no longer Kaname's. Hanabusa continued to rant on Kaname's behalf until Kaname left the blonde vampire, who was oblivious to Kaname's sudden disappearance from the room. Kaname went off towards his own personal study, Kaname didn't want to be reminded of the fact that he was alone now, that Yuuki had left him for his enemy. Yes ...the man called Harry was beautiful and did interest Kaname but he wasn't Yuuki, he wasn't his Yuuki. He was just a distraction to Kaname ...a beautiful and fascinating distraction...nothing more ...just Kaname's distraction. He had welcomed the distraction, the pain in his heart was so severe that he had wanted to postpone his heartache. Even if it was just for a short while, and now that he was back in the Kuran Mansion, the memories were rushing at him from all sides making the pain he felt a thousand times worse than it had been when he had been outside. When he reached his study he sat down on the chair that was seated behind a desk and he held his head in his hands. The memory of how Yuuki had left him was also filling his mind, replaying again and again, as if on constant replay.

He remembered the silver haired vampire's face as he had left the house with Yuuki, just before Kaname had seen the last of him. Zero had looked straight into Kaname's eyes and smirked triumphantly, that damn Level E had gotten what he had wanted and Kaname hadn't. The memory of that alone made Kaname want to break something in anger but he resisted the urge, destroying his possessions would do no good for this situation. He raised his head out of his hands and stared at them, his dark hazel eyes narrowing. What he needed was a way to get back at Zero for taking away the girl who had been Kaname's whole reason for living. He had to come up with a plan for revenge , a plan to make Zero regret what he had done to Kaname ...but what? ...What should he do?

Suddenly Kaname looked up from his pale hands, his eyes widening slightly with surprise and he strained his ears. Kaname had heard a noise that had caught his attention and it interrupted any thoughts of a plan for revenge. Curious at what made the sound he went to investigate. No human would have heard it, it had come from his and Yuuki's bedroom, the room that Harry was using to sleep in.

Now that he was closer to the sound, he thought the noise sounded like sobs and pleading. He entered the room and froze when he saw the sight of Harry on the bed. Harry's glasses were off his face now and were on the bedside table. Tears were streaming fast down his face as he sobbed in his sleep, pleading someone named Kaito to not leave him over and over again. Harry sounded to be in complete misery, Kaname wondered if the man endured this regularly.

It reminded Kaname of Yuuki, she too had suffered from nightmares. She still had nightmares and Kaname would comfort her the best he could until her sleep became peaceful once more. Kaname closed his eyes, remembering those times, he could still remember her scent, the way her hair caressed her face as she moved around in their bed, the way she would moan and cry out in fear in the throes of her nightmares. Kaname let himself become caught in the memories of his past with Yuuki , after a while he opened his eyes .He was so caught up in what he was remembering that he didn't see Harry on the bed, he could only see Yuuki .

Kaname went towards the bed and got on top of the bed beside Harry and wrapped his arms around the body on the bed, preventing Harry's movements as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Kaname pressed a kiss on the top of Harry's head and started to run his fingers through Harry's black hair, his mind not registering at the moment that it wasn't Yuuki.

"I love you Yuuki, it'll be alright" he murmured softly

He continued doing this until he stopped his actions with his hands and cupped what he believed to be Yuuki's face in his hands and went to press a kiss to the soft lips. However right before his lips made contact, he suddenly heard a name that wasn't his escape from the lips. It had been particularly louder than the other sobs.

"Kaito"

Kaname blinked, he sort of woke up to himself and really saw the person in his arms, their face facing him and their lips inches away from his own. He noticed that the man was clinging on to his body, tears were overflowing from the man's shut eyes and still despite been held in Kaname's arms he was in the throes of a nightmare. Kaname sighed, removed his arms from around Harry's body and then to try and calm down the man down began to stroke the man's head softly again with a pale hand, he stared at the other man's face as he did this.

"Did someone you love leave you too?" Kaname said softly, his voice sorrowful and unheard to the human's ears.

Who was Kaito? By the way that Harry was sobbing and pleading for him not to go, it sounded like this Kaito person was very important to Harry. Kaname's face saddened for them both, life was truly cruel sometimes.

As Kaname continued to stroke Harry's head, Harry slowly began to calm down and soon his expression was peaceful. When Harry had finally calmed down and the only sounds Kaname could hear from him was the man's gentle breathing and the man's heartbeat Kaname left the room. Trying to forget that he had held the man in his arms believing him to be Yuuki. This man had nothing to do with him, he had only saved him and given him a place to stay for the night, tomorrow he would drop the man off at Cross Academy to see Kaien Cross and that would be it.

The following day, the sky was clear and was void of any falling snow, Kaname was dressed in a long black travelling coat, a red button up shirt, long black pants and black shoes. Harry was dressed in the same clothes that he wore yesterday, though now they were clean, having been washed the same night that Harry was at the mansion. The Kuran Mansion was centred in the middle of a forest, it isolated the mansion from the rest of the world and it had been perfect for hiding away in, like Kaname had done with Yuuki for almost a whole year.

When they arrived at Cross Academy, Kaname led Harry towards the place where Kaien Cross was supposed to be meeting Harry. Kaname knocked firmly on the door labelled "Chairman's Office" and after hearing a male's voice say "Enter" they both went into the room. As Harry and Kaname walked into the room they both saw a man sitting behind a desk looking towards them.

The man was middle aged, probably in his early 30's, he had long light brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and he wore round glasses. As the man stared at Kaname and Harry surprise appeared on his face.

"Ah Kaname- Kun! What are you doing here at this time of day?" Asked the man.

"Kaien Cross, I've come here to show this man where to find you" said Kaname.

"Oh, thank you, Kaname –Kun" said the chairman of Cross Academy.

Harry stepped forwards to the desk and held out his hand "Hello sir, my name is Harry James Potter, I was sent a letter to see you about a job offer" said Harry

The chairman smiled at him , shook his hand and said "Oh, yes, hello Harry-kun, my name is Kaien Cross. I am the chairman of this academy along with been a member of the vampires hunter council."

The chairman then gestured with a hand that Harry sit down. Harry sat down, while Kaname remained standing.

"Chairman Cross, may I ask where Yuuki is? I wish to see her" said Kaname not moving from where he was.

A surprised and sympathetic expression appeared on the chairman's face.

"Kaname – kun..." said the chairman

Kaname stared at the chairman "I do realize it may be too soon but I want to see Yuuki."

The chairman gave a sigh and got up from his seat, "I'll go get her, just wait here with Harry-kun"

Then the chairman left the room leaving Kaname and Harry alone together. There was a silence between the two of them, neither one of them spoke a word, they just sat and stood where they were while they waited for the chairman to return. Soon they both heard quiet footsteps coming closer and Kaname glanced at the door, the door opened and a man entered. The man was tall, had a slightly muscular build and was dressed in a suit. He had messy dark reddish brown hair and dark cold blue eyes; there was a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

Harry moved around in his seat slightly and his eyes widened with emotion as he caught sight of the man, "Kaito" he said in a voice that was almost a whisper

The man blinked and then turned his gaze to Harry, his eyes widened as he stared at him. "Harry" he said quietly, his gaze softening.

Kaname stared from Harry to the new man, was this the same Kaito who Harry had been begging not to leave him last night? It was highly likely as he could hear the human's heart pounding wildly in his body at just seeing the man. It was very possible that Harry was still in love with this man, just as he Kaname was still in love with Yuuki. Kaname wondered what exactly had happened between the pair.

There was silence in the room for a moment; the man was staring at Harry, absorbing in all of Harry's appearance. Slowly Kaito's dark blue eyes narrowed as he seemed to notice Harry's neck, Harry's shirt collar didn't cover the wound on Harry's neck. His fists clenched and then he moved towards Harry who seemed to be frozen in his seat in shock , his green eyes wide and slowly welling up with tears .

The man hadn't noticed this, too distracted by the bandaid patch on Harry's neck but Kaname noticed, out of the corners of his hazel eyes he had noticed this very small detail. Once Kaito reached Harry he traced his fingers over the concealed wound on Harry's neck, Kaname could hear Harry's heartbeat speeding up by the touch. Kaito then peeled off the bandaid patch, revealing the wound.

"What kind of vampire did this to you?" Kaito snarled out angrily, glaring at the wound in front of him.

Kaito received no answer from the man sitting down in front of him, so Kaito waited a moment for Harry to recover from his shock.

"It was a level E vampire "replied Harry

"A level E vampire?" said Kaito

Harry nodded.

"Good" said Kaito looking satisfied.

Then Kaito brought his fingers away from Harry's skin and stared at Harry's face, "How have you been?" he asked.

"G-good, I-I'm good Kaito, I'm here to meet Kaien Cross about a job offer" said Harry quietly.

"Really? How ...how interesting.., what kind of job?" said Kaito.

"I don't know yet" said Harry.

Kaito glanced towards Kaname, his eyes turning cold and filling with hatred.

"Who the hell are you? You're a pure-blooded vampire aren't you? Why are you here with Harry?" he asked, his voice cold.

Kaname stared back at Kaito, his eyes cold as well. "My name is Kaname Kuran, I came here to show him where to find Chairman Cross and visit my little sister" said Kaname, he said all of it very quietly.

"So you're that pureblood that I've heard about" said Kaito, smirking slightly.

"I can't really say that it's good to meet you since you're a vampire but I am Kaito Takamiya, a vampire hunter and an ethics teacher at this academy." said Kaito

Then Kaito turned back to Harry, the smirk replaced with a small smile and said, "Well, It's been real nice to see you again Harry. I'm going to go now since the chairman isn't here, I'll come back later. I wanted to talk to him about something"

Harry nodded and then Kaito left the room, leaving Kaname and Harry alone together again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight . **

**Author's note: I'm so sorry it's been so long since an update , I've had a bit of writers block. **

**

* * *

**While Kaname continued to wait for the chairman to bring Yuuki to him he stared at Harry, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Harry was staring at his lap now and looking as if trying not to cry, he also appeared to be shaking slightly.

Harry didn't answer Kaname, usually Kaname would have just left it alone since he considered other people's relationship problems to be of no importance unless he was one of the people involved.

But there was something different about Harry and Kaname couldn't help but repeat his question, "Are you alright?" he repeated.

Harry raised his head and faced Kaname, after a moment he nodded and then said "Yes, I am fine".

It sounded to Kaname like Harry was trying to convince himself and not just Kaname.

"Are you sure? " Said Kaname, not believing Harry at all.

"Yes, Kaname, I am sure, thank you for the concern though "said Harry, managing a small smile.

"No need to thank me, I had only just noticed that you seemed upset by that vampire hunter, Kaito Takamiya. You looked like you were going to cry" said Kaname.

"Well, I wasn't and I'm not going to cry!" snapped Harry angrily, his green eyes narrowed into a glare that he directed at Kaname.

Though despite those words Kaname saw Harry wipe away the tears from his eyes with his sleeves.

"If you say so, my apologies... I must have been mistaken" said Kaname, though he knew that he was nothing of the sort.

"I am sorry, I can see that Takamiya-kun was an important person to you, whatever your past was with him" added Kaname.

Harry sighed, "Don't apologize Kaname ...he ...he was important to me, I used to be involved with him ...I ...I guess I'm still kinda emotional when it comes to him. "Said Harry.

Kaname nodded, understanding the other man's pain. There was then silence in the room, neither one of them spoke a word and soon they heard the sound of three pairs of footsteps very close and the sound of a door opening again. They both looked towards the door and saw three people, one was the chairman and the other two were two vampires; one male vampire and one female vampire.

The male vampire was tall, he had silver short messy hair, piercings on his ears, violet eyes and a thin, well built body. There was also a tattoo on the left side of his neck. He was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves, denim jeans and black boots.

The other vampire, the female was of average height, shorter than Kaien, Kaname and the man beside her but taller than Harry. She had very long brown hair, large hazel eyes similar to those of Kaname's eyes, a thin body and she had a friendly and curious expression on her face. She was wearing a light blue shirt, a purple skirt and was wearing black shoes.

Both of the vampires were holding hands, the silver haired vampire holding onto the female vampire's delicate looking hand almost protectively. Once the girl noticed Kaname her large brown eyes saddened.

The chairman introduced the pair to Harry.

"Harry –kun , this adorable girl is my adoptive daughter Yuuki Kuran , the young man beside her is Zero Kiryu , a vampire hunter and a student at this academy. Yuuki, Zero-kun this is Harry Potter" Said the chairman.

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you" said Yuuki, smiling slightly and politely at Harry.

"So is this that Harry Potter person who you wrote to Mr Chairman?" asked Zero, ignoring Kaname.

"Yes Zero-kun, though I have yet to explain to him about the job I'm offering to him." Said the chairman in a cheerful voice.

Zero gave Harry a look over and nodded in greeting to Harry, then Zero turned to Kaname and glared at him with a hateful gaze.

Zero pulled Yuuki closer to his side protectively, "What are you doing here Kuran? Have you come to take Yuuki back?" aked Zero angrily.

Kaname stared at Zero coldly, "No, I am not here to take Yuuki away from you Kiryu, I respect Yuuki's decision, I am only here to visit Yuuki" said Kaname.

"Yeah right, like I'm ever going to believe that Kuran" muttered Zero under his breath.

"You came here to see me Onii – Sama? Isn't it a bit soon?" asked Yuuki, wearing a sad frown on her face.

"Maybe...but I wanted to see you Yuuki, is the level E treating you well?" said Kaname quietly.

Zero sent a glare at Kaname, Yuuki nodded at her brother.

"Zero is treating me fine and he can control himself quite well now" Yuuki said.

"Good, and are you happy with him?" Kaname asked.

Yuuki nodded again.

"Good" said Kaname.

"Is that all Kuran?" asked Zero glaring at Kaname.

"Yes" said Kaname as he glared back at Zero.

"Good, Yuuki let's go, we can go back to our room and continue where we left off" said Zero.

"Okay Zero, yes ...let's go" said Yuuki, blushing slightly.

Zero led Yuuki towards the door as the others in the room stared at them. Just as Zero and Yuuki reached the door, Yuuki froze in her steps and she looked back to Harry curiously as if she had sensed something with her vampire senses. She directed her gaze to Harry's neck and her eyes widened as she caught something in her sight, on the human's neck. She let go of Zero's hand and returned back to Kaname and Harry. She stared at Harry, curiously frowning.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" asked Zero, looking back to Yuuki where he was standing.

"Nothing, I just want to check something Zero, you go on without me and I will see you in a bit" said Yuuki, staring at Harry's neck.

"Okay, Yuuki, I'll be waiting for you, don't take too long." said Zero and then Zero left the Chairman's office.

Once Zero was gone, Kaname said "Yuuki is there something wrong?"

Yuuki didn't answer him; she was staring intently at the bite mark wound on Harry's neck.

"How did you get that bite mark Harry-san" Yuuki asked Harry curiously.

Harry blinked, "um...a vampire bit me "said Harry, eyeing the girl with cautious green eyes.

Yuuki looked from Harry to Kaname, "What kind of vampire?" she asked, her voice friendly and polite.

Kaname frowned, he wondered where this was going.

"It was a level E vampire, a level E vampire attacked me when I was on my way here last night and Kaname saved me and let me stay at his place for the night" said Harry

Harry was staring at Yuuki with cautious green eyes, she was a vampire after all, no matter how friendly she seemed he had to be careful. Especially how she kept on staring at his neck.

"Could ...Could you stop staring at my neck, please?" Harry asked, starting to feel uncomfortable at his neck been stared at by a vampire.

Harry saw that Yuuki's eyes had widened and there was slight jealousy showing in her eyes. Kaname saw this too and he frowned.

"Oh ...yes...yes...of course, Harry-san. I was just curious...I am sorry , I'll stop now " She said , her eyes filled slightly with jealousy .

Then Yuuki smiled at her brother and Harry and said "Goodbye Kaname Onii-Sama, Harry-san, Mr Chairman."

She then turned and walked away from them, after she left the room Kaname and Harry both heard the sound of running growing further and further away from them.

Kaname sighed, "Well, I have no business been here now, so I will go now." said Kaname, staring where Yuuki had been standing.

The Chairman nodded at Kaname, "I am sorry for Yuuki's decision, Yuuki told me what happened when she came back to the academy. I am sure you must be in deep pain Kaname-kun, I apologise."

Kaname looked to Harry and the chairman and smiled at them though it was forced, "There is no need for apologies Mr Chairman, it was Yuuki's choice and I respect her decision. I will go now, I am a bit tired." said Kaname.

Kaname turned to leave, though before he left he said to Harry, "It was pleasant meeting you, despite what has happened to me. Be careful on your way home."

Then Kaname left, leaving behind silence between the Chairman and Harry. After a few moments, the chairman pushed his glasses closer to his nose and spoke to Harry.

"Well, now that all the depressing talk is out of the way, let's talk about the job offer Harry-kun."

Harry nodded and stared across at the Chairman. The chairman started to then explain about the job. Once the man had finished speaking, he stared at Harry with hopeful eyes.

"So you want me to work for you as an ethics teacher alongside the current ethics teacher, Kaito Takamiya? " Harry said, making sure he had got it right.

It was a teaching job where Harry would be teaching students alongside another teacher, they would be teaching Ethics together. The Chairman said that there were a lot more students enrolled than then he had expected so he thought it would be a good idea for the ethics teacher to have some help, even though the current ethics teacher might object to it.

The Chairman nodded, "So will you accept the job offer?"

Harry nodded slowly, he was definitely going to accept this job. It would give him an excuse to be close to Kaito again, though he did have one question.

"Yes, I accept it sir, but aren't I a little unqualified? I've never done any training to be a teacher." Harry said.

But the Chairman just smiled, "Oh, that's no problem, you'll have Kaito Takamiya to help you out and besides, Kaito –Kun isn't the best choice for an ethics teacher either. I am sure you will do well, Harry-kun"

The Chairman reached forwards and then shook one of Harry's hands rather enthusiastically before answering the other questions that Harry had and then dismissing Harry. Soon after Harry had the meeting with the Chairman, he apparated home to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Before he fell to sleep that night he lay on his bed thinking for a while.

'_Am I making the right choice in accepting this job?'_ he thought to himself.

Somehow he didn't think it was a very good idea for him to work alongside his ex boyfriend, he was sure it would be very emotional for him. It would probably even make his nightmares and his emotional state much worse than it already was but he just couldn't take not seeing Kaito anymore. He just couldn't.

Meanwhile at the Kuran mansion Kaname was thinking to himself as well, Hanabusa had gone home to the Aidou household by Kaname's order and so Kaname was left alone in the house. He gave a sigh, he was sitting at his study behind a desk, a chessboard piece in one of his pale hands as he tapped it slowly against the chessboard. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, as he stared down at the chessboard but not really seeing it. He was thinking and remembering what had happened during the day. When he had escorted the human by the name of Harry Potter to Cross Academy to meet with Kaien Cross and had visited Yuuki. He had remembered the look and emotion in Yuuki's eyes...jealousy. Maybe Yuuki still had feelings for him, even if it was only slight. Maybe he could use Harry Potter to try and get Yuuki back, he could provoke the jealous feelings that Yuuki was feeling when she had found out about Kaname saving the human. And with that thought, a slight smile appeared on his face and determination filled his hazel eyes as a plan started to take form in his calculating mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter . **

**

* * *

**

A week later Harry glanced beside him at Kaito, who was a head taller than Harry, it was the first day of his teaching job and he was in the ethics classroom. Kaito was explaining to him what he would need to do as a teacher teaching beside him. Harry who still hadn't moved on from Kaito was paying attention to everything Kaito said and did.

Every word that he spoke, every movement he made, all the expressions that were revealed...

At the moment Kaito had an unreadable expression on his face and was staring at Harry.

"Harry do you have any questions?" asked Kaito.

"No" replied Harry.

"Good" said Kaito.

Kaito then gave Harry a stern look "Harry , class will be starting soon so please keep your emotions under control as I know from your reactions last week that you still have feelings for me."

Harry turned his head away from his ex, "I don't know what you're talking about, I don't feel anything for you anymore." said Harry stubbornly.

Kaito gave Harry a disbelieving look, and said "Well, I hope that's the case otherwise you will probably find working with me to be extremely difficult."

Kaito stared at Harry, Harry was staring away from him and didn't see the regret in those cold eyes. But the emotion was gone after a moment and Kaito's eyes were emotionless once more. Soon the students arrived, when they saw Harry they stared at him with interest and talked excitedly amongst each other. When it was time for the class to start Kaito got the students attention by clearing his throat.

"Everyone before I start the lesson today could you all look towards the front and pay attention to me and what I am going to tell you" said Kaito.

Once everyone was completely quiet and was staring at the front Kaito gestured to Harry and said "This man will be helping me to teach you lot for the remainder of this year, treat him with the same respect and attention that you give me."

Kaito turned slightly to Harry and said in a lower voice, "Harry go ahead speak to the students, and then we'll check who's here and who's not."

Harry nodded and then stepped forwards to address the students. "Hello everyone I will be helping your sensei teach you this year, I hope we all get along. You may call me Professor Potter or Mr. Potter, whichever feels more comfortable to you."

Harry smiled at them, causing a lot of the girls in the class to giggle, blush and talk excitedly to each other. Harry missed the glare that Kaito shot at the girls.

Soon Kaito did roll call, once finished Kaito started to teach the class about ethics while Harry helped Kaito out with the students .For the rest of the day of school Harry controlled his feelings around Kaito. After class ended for the day, Harry helped Kaito to pack everything up, they talked while they cleaned up.

Kaito was cleaning up the writing on the blackboard, "Harry, why did you take the job offer?" he said while erasing words off of the board.

Harry paused in what he was doing; picking up all of the textbooks from the tables.

After a moment of just staring ahead of him with wide eyes, he said "I took the job because it seemed like a good job"

"So it's not to do with us?" questioned the other man.

Harry started to walk over to Kaito's desk carrying a stack of collected textbooks, "No, of ...of course not, Kaito. It has nothing to do with us." said Harry, hoping Kaito couldn't tell that he was lying.

Finishing off the board Kaito turned around and faced Harry who was putting down the books on Kaito's desk. Kaito frowned, "You're lying", he said.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not lying, I...I will see you tomorrow." said Harry.

Harry then started to walk out of the classroom, but Kaito grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry for how everything ended between us Harry, I'm sorry for hurting you. But we cannot be together" he said.

Harry's heart was beating wildly within his chest, tears welled up in his eyes. Why did Kaito have to remind him? Harry already had been told this by Kaito the day that he had left Harry, except that it was in letter form, that they couldn't be together. Harry had found the letter when he had woke up alone one morning, he had been scared when he had found out that Kaito had left. It had been only a couple of days after the final battle.

"Don't remind me" Harry muttered quietly, just loud enough for Kaito to hear.

Harry then felt Kaito let go of his arm and Kaito then left the room without looking behind him. Harry eventually left the room as well and walked towards the room that he was staying in.

On his way there he bumped into a girl, looking at her he saw that it was Yuuki Kuran, Zero Kiryu's girlfriend. She had her hair short now and it was down to her shoulders. Yuuki stared at him for a moment, a glare appeared on her face, she then turned around and walked off quickly in the opposite direction. She appeared angry for some reason.

Harry stared after the girl and ran a hand through his black hair in slight confusion, "What the? What the hell did I do to her?" he muttered to himself.

Harry gave a sigh and then continued on his way to his room. When he got there he found Kaname waiting for him at his door. Harry blinked; Kaname looked very different from the last time that he saw the pureblood. He seemed happier, though it was probably forced just like last time. Harry knew the look well, as he wore the same expression whenever he was around others, he had gotten quite good at it now. Kaname also had determination showing in his dark hazel eyes.

"Hello Harry-kun" said Kaname.

Harry looked at Kaname curiously, "Um ...hi Kaname. Do you want something?" he said.

Kaname smiled at him, his smile fake. "Yes, I wanted to ask you something Harry-kun." said Kaname.

"Okay...what is it?" Said Harry.

Kaname smiled at Harry, "Would you like to accompany myself on a date next weekend? I find you to be very beautiful and I am interested in getting to know you better."

Harry stared at Kaname, a surprised expression on his face "You want to go on a date with me Kaname? Um...I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

Kaname stared at Harry, he felt slightly irritated but he knew that since Harry still had feelings for Kaito that he would hesitate. But Kaname wasn't going to let this plan fail, he just had to get Yuuki back, he couldn't give up just yet.

Staring at Harry, Kaname saw that Harry had a thoughtful expression on his face and seemed to be thinking about it. After a few moments, Harry gave Kaname an answer.

"O...Okay, I will go out with you "said Harry.

A satisfied smile spread across Kaname's face, with Harry agreeing to this the plan was going the way he wanted it to so far.

"Excellent Harry, I will pick you up here for our date on the weekend." said Kaname.

Then Kaname left the academy and went back home to the Kuran Mansion.

Harry stared after the older of the Kuran siblings, not sure if he had made the right decision. Though it had been a year since Kaito had abandoned him, Harry still loved him. Today had been extremely difficult, he had to be close to his ex boyfriend who didn't want to be with him anymore. Kaito had never properly explained why they couldn't be together. During lunch Kaito had avoided him and Harry hadn't been sure as to where to look for him, as Harry was new to Cross Academy and didn't know his way around it very well yet.

His decision to go out with Kaname was for the same reason that Kaname had for wanting to go out with Harry, though Harry didn't know it. Harry wanted to at least try to make Kaito jealous so Kaito would change his mind about their relationship. Kaito hated all vampires, Harry knew this so he knew that if Kaito were to find out about Kaname and him going out together, that Kaito would be furious and maybe jealous. Harry didn't like the idea of using Kaname Kuran to try and get Kaito back, for a vampire Kaname seemed so nice and kind, he also seemed to Harry a bit sad. But Harry loved Kaito, he still loved him, he had to get him back somehow, he didn't know if this plan of his would work or not but he had to at least try.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while , first I had writers block and then my computer broke and I had to get it fixed . I hope you like this chapter . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight . **

* * *

The week passed by too slowly for Harry's liking, ever since the first day of teaching Kaito hadn't said another word about their relationship, it became an unspoken agreement between the two men. They wouldn't discuss their relationship at school, Harry thought that this was because of him, Kaito didn't like seeing him upset. Harry was sure that this was the reason that Kaito didn't break up with him in person. Harry saw this as a good thing because it meant that Kaito still cared about him but even so, they couldn't be together.

When the weekend arrived on Saturday afternoon, Harry opened the door to find Kaname Kuran waiting for him. Kaname was wearing a white suit with a black tie and on his feet were black shoes. A charming smile graced Kaname's face as he stared at Harry.

"Hello Harry-kun, shall we go?" said Kaname as he smiled at Harry.

Harry was blushing lightly, though he was still in love with Kaito, he couldn't deny that Kaname was a very attractive vampire.

Harry gave a slight nod and forced a small smile, "Yeah, let's go Kaname"

Later Kaname and Harry were in a restaurant waiting for their meals to arrive, Kaname made sure that they got a table that was out in the open where everyone would be able to see them. Both of them didn't fail to notice that a lot of the people were staring at them.

Soon a waitress came and asked what they wanted to eat , after giving the woman their order's the waitress left them alone to their privacy and Harry and Kaname started to talk .

"So Harry-kun, how has your week of work been at the academy? Did anything interesting happen?" Kaname asked Harry, a charming smile on his face.

Harry blushed at Kaname's charming smile and bit his bottom lip slightly at the question; his week hadn't been very good emotionally for him.

Kaname stared at him; he gave a sigh and arranged his expression to one of concern and worry. "I am sorry, I should not have asked, you probably have had a horrible week having to work beside your ex boyfriend."

"No, no , I'm fine, everything's fine. My week at work was alright Kaname." said Harry.

Kaname could tell that Harry was just putting on a brave face.

"Are you sure Harry-kun?" Kaname asked, he placed his hands over Harry's hands.

Harry nodded, a blush rising up in his cheeks at Kaname's hands touching his skin "How was your week Kaname?"

"Mine was fine, though I have been looking forward to this date of ours all week." Kaname replied.

"Oh really? Um...me too" said Harry staring down at his hands and the hand of Kaname which was placed on his.

It wasn't long before their meals came and they started to eat. Not long after they started to eat and went back to talking, Harry started the conversation.

"Hey Kaname, have I done something to offend that sister of yours?" asked Harry.

Kaname looked at Harry, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the first day after I finished work I bumped into her and she glared at me and she walked off in the opposite direction. She looked really angry for some reason" Harry explained.

"Oh really? I wonder why she acted like that" said Kaname, though satisfaction had appeared in his hazel eyes for a slight moment.

"It probably isn't something you should worry about; do you want me to talk to her for you? I am her older and only brother after all" added Kaname.

"No, it's alright Kaname, it's doesn't really bother me. I was just wondering why that's all" said Harry.

"Okay" replied Kaname, taking a sip of some blood red wine.

There was a few moments of silence while they ate, "Harry-kun, may I ask you something?" Kaname asked.

"Sure" answered Harry .

"Why are you working beside your ex lover if you haven't moved on from him? I am sure it must be very painful for you."Kaname questioned .

Harry stared at him, his eyes widened and he looked down to his plate, he took a deep breath before answering the vampire, still looking down at his plate of food. "It's fine working beside Kaito, not ...not painful at all."

Kaname stared at Harry, who was obviously trying to control his emotions, and frowned,"You don't have to hide your pain from me, I understand completely "

Harry looked up and stared at him "I said I'm fine but thank you Kaname" Harry said softly.

Kaname smiled sadly at Harry before moving their conversation to something more cheerful for the both of them, or at least what he hoped would be cheerful and the date continued.

After their date had ended, Kaname was escorting Harry back to Harry's room with the both of them just holding hands and silently walking beside each other. The flowing of blood inside the human's veins only aroused Kaname's bloodlust a tiny bit as he had made sure to satisfy his hunger for blood before he left the mansion.

While they were walking, they were both quiet.

Harry glanced beside himself to Kaname, feeling very guilty thought '_He's been so kind to me so far and he's such a gentleman. I feel bad for using him like this. Kaito hardly ever treated me this way' _

Harry looked down sadly at his feet,_ 'Kaname's hands feel...nice...nice and comforting and during the date he was so kind the way he was been so kind to me about Kaito .Can...Can I really do this? He treats me like he cares about me.'_

"Well, this is me Kaname." Said Harry when they arrived at his door.

"I had an enjoyable time Harry-kun, we will have to do it again sometime soon." said Kaname, an almost sad expression on his face as he stared at Harry.

Harry smiled slightly, "yeah, we will." he said letting go of Kaname's hand.

Kaname frowned, he saw pain in Harry's eyes again, pain and sadness and a longing for something or maybe someone. It made Kaname want to do something to lessen the human's pain a little, even though the one he loved was Yuuki and not Harry.

Harry was looking up into Kaname's eyes, "Well, goodnight" he said.

Harry then turned around and started towards the door to go open it and go inside his room but he stopped when he heard Kaname's soft sad voice say "Wait."

Harry turned around and almost immediately Kaname wrapped his arms around Harry in a comforting hug. Harry stared with surprise in front of him and after a moment at feeling the comforting the arms around his body tears welled up in his eyes.

"I am sorry, I know that humans usually kiss at the end of a date but I wanted to comfort you. You are beautiful, both inside and out, I do not wish you any unhappiness, please move on from the vampire hunter soon so you can be happy."

Kaname said all of this softly and as comforting as he could and he soon felt Harry crying against him, sympathy and sadness washed through Kaname's insides and he started to run his hand through Harry's messy hair in an attempt to comfort him.

Kaname and Harry stayed like that for a while until Harry removed himself from Kaname's body and went inside of his room, before he disappeared into his room though there was a grateful expression on his face.

Kaname now standing alone in the academy hall stared at the door and gave a sigh, he was sure that it would not be the last time that he would comfort the other male. He didn't really mind giving the man his shoulder to cry on but he didn't enjoy hearing the other man's crying either , in fact it was almost painful to hear and it didn't help any that he so far hadn't found a thing about Harry that he didn't like , apart from his painful past . Kaname gave another sad sigh, left the academy and walked back to his mansion alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated , I've been having writers block . This chapter was beta'd by ItachiUchia17 . I hope you like this chapter . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight **

* * *

"Um...Potter-Sensei can I ask you a question please?" asked a student near the end of class weeks later.

Harry stared at the student and gave a nod at her, "Sure, what is it?" he said.

"Um...well ...I was just wondering ...if..." the girl began nervously, nervously as Kaito was also teaching today and was glaring at the girl.

Harry gave a sigh, of all the things about Kaito he missed his cold attitude towards other people wasn't one of them and he definitely wasn't looking forward to the other man finding out about what he was doing with Kaname. Not that he had ever been afraid of the vampire hunter, but Kaito could be very frightening and violent when he wanted to be, quite ruthless actually.

Taking pity on the girl Harry said "Kaito, please stop glaring at her, the poor girl hasn't done anything wrong."

Kaito rolled his eyes and started to go around the class to collect the books.

Harry smiled at the girl "Well, go ahead what's your question Miss?"

"Um...I was just wondering if the rumours were true...the rumours about you dating Kaname Kuran"

The sound of books suddenly landing rather loudly on a desk was heard, Harry ignored the noise, as he would deal with Kaito later and hopefully this conversation would make Kaito jealous.

Harry smiled at the girl, "Yeah, that's right" he said, "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

The student nodded and handed Harry her textbook packing up the rest of her school things, Harry accepted the book and then went to help collect the rest of the books with Kaito, a satisfied smile on his face as he couldn't help but notice how the vampire hunter's mood seemed to worsen. What he didn't notice that lesson though was a frown on the face of the Zero Kiryu as he quietly put his textbooks quietly away into his bag and slipped casually out of the classroom.

Later, as Harry walked towards the room that was assigned to him, he thought about his feelings about the pure-blooded vampire. Harry felt both the feelings of guilt and sadness wash through his insides. He still loved Kaito but he was growing to care for Kaname. Kaname was so kind to him and Harry was attracted to him. Also when he was around him he couldn't help but feel the pain in his broken heart hurt less. Despite this, Harry felt that he didn't deserve to be treated with kindness by the vampire because he was only using and would eventually hurt the vampire. Harry gave a sigh and walked to his room with only his conflicting feelings for company, not realizing that in the Kuran mansion, Kaname Kuran was thinking about him with similar guilty feelings.

Kaname was staring at the chess board in front of him, twirling a chess piece absentmindedly between his pale fingers. Ever since he started to "date" Harry, he was finding spending so much time with the dark haired man to be very enjoyable, but he wasn't getting the result he wanted thus far. He wasn't sure if his plan was working or not as Yuuki wasn't paying him any attention, not the attention he wanted anyway. Her large brown eyes always seemed to be focused on either two people, Zero or Harry. This both irritated and angered him. She would always glare at Harry's neck and whenever Kaname saw her with Zero, he would always notice, with great dismay, that she seemed genuinely happy.

Zero would be beside Yuuki, his hand in hers, a smirk on his face as he saw Kaname. Yuuki would just smile at her brother, guilt shining in her hazel eyes. The times when Kaname came across Zero alone, it took all of Kaname's will power to not put the other vampire out of existence, but he knew, of course, he couldn't no matter how much he wanted to. If he ever did that, not only would it devastate the Yuuki, but the girl would also never forgive him. The last thing that Kaname ever wanted to do was hurt the one he loved, even if it meant he couldn't have what he wanted, he just couldn't do it.

Kaname let his mind wander to Harry. He felt that he was very justified in using the human even though it felt wrong to do so, in dating Harry and using the human, he was also slowly healing him and as Kaname had also quickly realized that there was a possibility that Harry was also using him. Kaname didn't mind though. If it were true, he highly doubted that it would work for Harry.

Yuuki was a kind and innocent girl where that vampire hunter Kaito seemed to be very cold and cruel. Kaname hoped that by the end of it all Harry would not be with the vampire hunter. He didn't want the human ever to be with that vampire hunter. He believed that if Kaito had truly ever loved Harry he would have never abandoned him in the first place and caused his heart to be in so much pain. Kaname hoped the human would meet someone else and fall in love with them, someone who would treat Harry right and not make him cry because when the time came, Kaname would have no choice but to break if off with Harry and the dark haired man would be alone again. And that was not what the Kuran wanted.

The pureblood gave a sigh and placed the chess piece on the board. He then stood up and walked towards the door. He and Harry had agreed on having a date tonight and it would be time soon to leave. He would be meeting up with Harry at the usual place, at Harry's room at the Academy, and it would be impolite to keep the human waiting.

Harry leaned against the outside of his room in wait of Kaname. When he saw the vampire, he was looking quite depressed, as usual, but Kaname thought that Harry looked just a bit more cheerful. As the two stared at each other, the Kuran smiled slightly.

"How are you tonight Harry?" Kaname asked as he gave one of Harry's hands a gentle kiss upon the knuckles, causing the human to blush lightly.

"Fine"

Kaname stared at Harry highly doubting that the other man was "fine", disbelief in his hazel eyes as he looked at the human before him. Even though it had only been weeks since Harry had started working for Kaien Cross the pressure of working alongside his ex-lover and using Kaname to make Kaito jealous was obviously taking its toll on him.

Harry looked rather pale and appeared to have lost some weight. Kaname sadly noted to himself that Harry's eyes seemed to be filled with a mixture of incredible sadness and guilt as well. Kaname suppressed a sigh and gave a nod as he straightened back up.

"Good, let us go then Harry, I've got something really nice planned for us tonight" Kaname said, a sad tone to his voice.

Harry nodded and allowed Kaname to lead him by the hand on their way to their date.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This chapter was beta'd by ItachiUchia17 . I hope you like this chapter . **

******Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight **

* * *

A short time later, Harry and Kaname were at a restaurant sitting down at a table for two, the atmosphere was quite romantic. There was beautiful music been played in the background, the tables were lit with candles, and there was some room for people to dance.

"This place sure is romantic Kaname," commented Harry as he looked around the room.

Kaname gave a smile, "Do you like it, Harry–kun?"

Harry gave a nod, a light blush across his cheeks, "Yes, it's very beautiful, I really like it."

"Good, I'm glad. Later would you like to dance?"

Harry averted his eyes away from Kaname's for a moment, looking slightly embarrassed,

"Um...er...sure ...but I don't really know how to." he mumbled quietly.

"Is that so? So you don't have any experience at all?"

The colour brightened in the human's cheeks, "W-well...I ...I...Went to a Yule ball once when ...when I was 14 years old ...but I...I ...don't think I was any good at it"

The pure-blooded vampire gave a slight chuckle of amusement, "Well then, I will be happy to be the one to teach you."

Staring at Harry as he sat opposite Kaname blushing, the vampire couldn't help but be strongly reminded of Harry's current weak physical condition.

Kaname gave Harry a gentle smile before suggesting that they order something to eat, he didn't think that Harry had been eating alot lately.

The vampire's date stared at Kaname for a few moments, Harry gave a nod and mumbled a small "Okay"

Kaname called waitress over to the table to get their orders, he smiled an indifferent polite smile at the girl and ordered some meals for Harry and himself to eat.

_After the waitress left the pureblood turned to his date , a gentle and kind expression now etched on his face "How was your week Harry?" He asked. _

_"Fine..." said Harry and after a quick moment added, "I really missed you though..." _

The vampire allowed a chuckle to escape from his lips, he too in a way missed the human. "I missed you too Harry-kun." Kaname said softly .

There was a brief silence between them, Harry had a light blush on his cheeks at the vampire's last words.

A thoughtful expression was on Harry's face as he then said "Kaname you can stop using honor-fics with me if ...if you want."

The pure-blooded vampire smiled, "Thank you Harry, I appreciate that" he said softly to the wizard. He felt a slight feeling of sadness as he remembered that Yuuki still couldn't address him without any honor-fics.

"Is my sister still bothering you Harry?" Kaname questioned softly, an expression of thoughtful concern carefully arranged on his face.

Harry gave a nod, "Yes, she is but it's alright Kaname, you don't have to talk to her about it, I can handle it. "

"Okay then Harry, but I wouldn't mind helping you out with this, all you have to do is ask me and I will"

Harry smiled and gave a nod, but he somehow had a feeling that even if Yuuki attacked him he probably would just keep it to himself and not ask for any help from anyone at all.

When Harry's and Kaname's meals were served to them, they both heard some noise near them, interrupting their peace. Kaname glanced towards the direction of the noise and suppressed a satisfied smirk. At a nearby table Yuuki and Zero were eating together. After a few moments Zero noticed Kaname and his eyes narrowed. The vampire hunter then shot a smirk at Kaname's direction before leaning across the table to kiss Yuuki. The elder Kuran watched for a moment as Zero kissed Yuuki, a mixture of jealousy, anger and sadness filling him as he watched, though he kept the exact same expression as before. When Yuuki and Zero finally broke away from each other to eat Yuuki noticed Harry and Kaname together, her eyes almost instantly narrowed with anger. Deciding to put part of his plan in action in order to further Yuuki's apparent jealousy, Kaname directed his full attention towards Harry. A gentle frown crossed his face when he realized that Harry wasn't really eating much at all.

"Is something wrong Harry? You have barely touched your food, are you not hungry?" Kaname asked softly.

Harry looked to Kaname and saw what looked like genuine concern displayed on the vampire's pale face. Not wanting to worry the other man, Harry forced what was supposed to be a reassuring smile and started to eat to ease Kaname's worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kaname" he said.

Kaname stared at Harry for a few moments, disbelief in his eyes, but he accepted this answer anyway.

"Well, good then," Kaname said before reaching his hand across the table to take a hold of one of Harry's hands. The gesture caused Harry to blush lightly.

Kaname chuckled and smiled gently at Harry, "You are very beautiful, Harry"

Harry's face reddened and Kaname's smile grew when he saw a small shy smile appear slowly on the other man's face.

_'Good...I'm glad I am able to make you smile, Harry. You deserve to be happy,'_ thought Kaname, not letting the smaller hand go just yet.

Kaname shot a quick glance over at Zero's and Yuuki's table and was very satisfied to see Yuuki glaring at Harry and could sense her jealousy from where he sat . Harry hadn't noticed Yuuki or Zero yet. All of the human's attention remained on his plate and on his date. For the rest of the time that Harry ate, Kaname continued to hold his hand, and when the Kuran was satisfied with the amount of food that Harry had eaten, he let go of the human's hand. The pureblood vampire then cupped Harry's blushing face with both hands and kissed him softly upon the lips.

Kaname, after a quick moment, broke the chaste kiss. He stood up and offered his hand to Harry, a charming smile upon his face.

"Harry would you like to dance?"

Harry nodded, at the same time cursing himself for continuing to blush so easily. He accepted the vampire's hand shyly and got to his feet. They both then went over to the dance floor, where they just stood for a few moments. Being the one with more experience with ballroom dancing, Kaname helped Harry put his hands in the right places and told the human that he would lead and that all the green-eyed man would have to do was hold on to him and follow. While they danced Kaname noticed how close Harry was to him and glanced over at Yuuki's and Zero's table.

Zero had an angry glare on his face. The silver haired man's eyes narrowed and were settled on Harry and Kaname. The Kuran could see the vampire hunter had reached for something in his clothes and was gripping it tightly. The pure-blooded vampire could only assume it was the anti- vampire gun, Bloody Rose. Kaname could understand why the vampire hunter was so ill at ease with how close he was to Harry's neck, but the Kuran had no desire to bite his dance partner.

Yuuki was still glaring at Harry, furiously and with great envy. The smile on Kaname's face broadened. He could practically sense the murderous intent coming off the female vampire.

_'That's it, Yuuki. Be jealous. Be jealous and come back to me,'_ Kaname thought to himself_. 'It won't be long now. After today, I will only have to push a little further.'_

A short while later Kaname paid for their meals and started to escort Harry home. He was very happy with how today had gone. He had made very good progress and he was looking forward to being with Yuuki again very soon. As they walked side by side Kaname noticed that Harry seemed to wear a sad smile upon his face and was silent as they walked.

"Harry, did you enjoy tonight?" Kaname questioned, hoping that the dark haired man had fun with him as he would most likely have to end their "relationship" soon.

Harry gave a nod, "Yes Kaname, thank you. Um...I hope I was good company for you. I'm sorry if I've seemed a bit depressed lately."

The pure-blooded vampire gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze in comfort, gave a small reassuring smile, and said softly "Do not worry Harry, I had fun tonight. You are very good company and yes I have noticed that you appear very miserable, but that is hardly your fault."

Kaname turned his head away from Harry and for a quick moment as there was a cold, angry look in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel angry when he thought of who was responsible for causing the human beside him to be in such a miserable state. When they were about halfway to Cross Academy, Kaname stopped. Harry, seeing Kaname pausing in his tracks, stopped as well.

Harry stared at Kaname and was silent for a moment before asking if anything was wrong

Kaname gave a chuckle, raised his hands to cup Harry's face and looked into those beautiful green eyes of Harry's. Green eyes widened and he tensed up slightly at the touch.

The vampire couldn't help but smile sadly at the man before him.

"Harry I don't want you to hide your pain from me by lying about it. If you are hurting from your past relationship with that vampire hunter, just come to me and I will comfort you."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes and ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry"

"It's alright, Harry. I don't blame you," Kaname said kindly, "But please do try to come to me. I do care about you and do not like to see you miserable."

Harry gave a nod, "I'm sorry, I'll try," he said.

Kaname gave a chuckle, "Don't apologize, Harry," the Kuran said before he closed the gap between their lips and kissed the wizard softly.

After a moment Kaname broke the kiss, wiped away the human's tears and took his hands away from Harry. Harry stared at Kaname, his face blushing and his heart beating wildly as Kaname then took a hold of his hand and continued to walk him safely home.

At the academy, Kaito stood outside of Harry's room, a glare upon his face as he stared at the door. Kaito's fists were shaking and clenched with anger, a mixture of anger and worry was showing in his eyes. He knocked on the door, waiting then for several minutes for the other man to answer. When he had finally given up on waiting he started to hear a pair of footsteps. They were faint at first but soon they grew louder as they got closer. Kaito turned around in the direction of the noise and assumed that it was Harry and that damned parasite, Kaname Kuran. The man quickly decided to wait for them to come to him.

It wasn't long before Kaname and Harry came into view and as he stared at them for a brief moment there was a look of fury and jealousy in his eyes that he couldn't quite hide. Kaito noticed that for some stupid reason Harry seemed to be staring at his feet as he walked, while holding an apparent firm grip upon the parasite's hand and leaning onto Kaname.

_'What the hell is Harry up to? Doesn't he realize how easy it would be to be bitten by that pure blood?_' Kaito thought to himself in anger.

Kaito then, as he saw no one else around in the hall, walked quickly forwards and stopped once he was right in front of the pair. Kaname looked at him with hatred and Harry who hadn't noticed his colleague yet looked up slowly revealing eyes that looked red and puffy, most likely from crying. When Kaito saw how Harry's face looked he couldn't help but feel the wave of guilt that seemed to wash through him , he was sure that whatever Harry was upset about it was all his fault .

"I want to talk to you Harry. Can we have a moment alone please?" Kaito asked, his voice sounding indifferent and uncaring to the state Harry was in.

Kaname narrowed his eyes in anger, distrust showing in his eyes, "Anything you have to say to Harry you can say if front of me" he said.

The vampire was certain that whatever Kaito wanted to say to Harry would only hurt him so of course he had no intention of leaving Harry alone with the vampire hunter. Kaito glared at Kaname, his loathing for the vampire clear in his eyes, then as if changing his mind turned his head away from Harry and muttered with irritation "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I'll talk to you about it during the week, Harry"

"Um...okay Kaito ..." said Harry quietly.

Kaito then walked off coolly and thought furiously to himself as he walked, _'It's only going to end badly I know it will. He'll never love you, Harry. I'm sorry that I hurt you when I left you but dating a disgusting monster isn't the way to go about it'_

As he thought this, he felt a wave of regret wash through him because he knew that if he hadn't abandoned Harry the other man wouldn't be in the pathetic state he was in now.

When Kaito finally returned to his room he found that his hands were still shaking with the emotions that he was feeling as he waited for Harry and encountered the wizard with Kaname. Taking a deep breath, he unclenched his fists and stared at the wall opposite him, "I hope you know what you're doing Harry" he muttered to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Vampire Knight or Harry Potter .**

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating in a long time , my life has been kinda getting in the way and I've had a lot of writer's block . I hope you enjoy reading this chapter , this chapter was beta'd by ItachiUchiha17 .**

* * *

The next school day at the academy, Harry still felt dejected. He had refused to eat anything and so was feeling very weak and light headed. His refusal to eat had been going on for some time now and Harry was sure it would be one more thing that Kaname would concern himself with.

But the man soon found out that Kaname wouldn't be the only one who was concerned about his state of being. The bell rang for the end of classes and Harry and Kaito dismissed the students. Once the students had left, Kaito stopped Harry from leaving by grabbing a hold of one of the dark haired man's wrists.

"Harry, are you alright? You look like you're ready to collapse at any moment." Kaito asked his voice cold and lacking concern.

Today he _had_ wanted to try and talk to Harry about his relationship with the vampire, as he had been meaning to do for a while now. However, Harry's current condition caused the brunet to realize his "lecture" wouldn't be a very good idea at the moment.

Harry weakly tried to shake off Kaito's hand, "I'm fine...Leave me alone"

Kaito glared at Harry, feeling both anger and worry as his hand alone was keeping Harry steady on his feet. He wondered when the last time that Harry had eaten. Kaito had kept a tab on the habits of the dark haired man and knew that he hadn't been eating properly.

An angry sigh escaped from the vampire hunter's lips as he wished he could be the one to take care of Harry. He let go of the green eyed man's trembling wrists, his eyes softened when he realized just how thin and fragile Harry's wrists suddenly seemed to be.

_'My fault..._' he thought bitterly, _'This is all my fault..._'

"I'll walk you to your room Harry...and ..." Kaito paused for a moment before saying the next words filled with loathing "And I'll send that…that…pureblood to take care of you" he said.

Not really feeling well enough to argue, Harry gave a nod, "Ok, Kaito."

"Don't you dare think that this means anything, Harry. I'm just walking you to your room ...nothing else."

"I understand."

Harry reached out for Kaito's hand hesitantly, feeling a sort of temporary happiness as Kaito gripped onto his shaking hand firmly.

"Come on then. This'll be quick" the vampire hunter said, refusing to admit that he had missed the feeling of holding his former lover's hand.

As Kaito started to lead Harry to his room, he allowed Harry to lean against him as they walked. Once they got to Harry's door he let go of the other male's hand and opened the door.

"Rest for a while, I'll go get that parasite boyfriend of yours."

Harry nodded and muttered a "Thank you". He then went to the bed and rested down upon it, without even bothering to take off his clothes or glasses.

Kaito, for his part, took one last guilty look at Harry before he shut the door quietly and went straight to the pureblood vampire's home. He hated that he knew where the vampire dwelled because he had been there on hunter related business several times now. In this particular instance though, it made things somewhat easier. The brunet quickly made his way to the home of the Kuran and briskly walked up to the door. The vampire hunter gave a quick knock and waited for an answer.

When Kaname opened up his mansion door he glared when he saw who it was.

"What do you want?" the pureblood practically snarled.

Kaname wasn't particularly fond of any vampire hunter, but he especially hated this one and had no desire to see the bastard who had hurt Harry so badly. What frustrated the Kuran the most about Kaito is that the brunet seemed oblivious to the fact that it was his fault that Harry wasn't eating properly and was so miserable all of the time. Even when the vampire and Harry were on their dates together, Harry's misery was on full display.

The vampire hunter glared back with hatred at Kaname, the feelings of loathing for the other completely mutual.

"I didn't come to this place for you, pureblood. I came here because of Harry."

Kaname's hazel eyes narrowed with suspicion. He didn't say anything and suppressed his strong desire to inflict serious injury upon the vampire hunter who stood right in front of him.

"He hasn't eaten today and is very weak at the moment. At the end of class he looked about ready to collapse."

Kaname growled, feeling a mixture of fury, worry and concern at these words. Murderous intent was practically radiating off of the pureblood vampire.

"Where is he? If I find out you've hurt him more than you already have, I'll kill you"

"I walked him to his room in the Academy. He was resting on his bed when I left," said Kaito, ignoring the threat.

Fresh waves of worry washed through Kaname's insides.

"You left him alone?" the Kuran asked incredulously.

"I had to," Kaito spat. "I can't trust myself with him at the moment and while I don't trust you, I'm aware that you make him happy to some degree. So I'm telling you to go see him, but if I find out you turned him into a vampire, I will kill you and Harry both. I didn't break up with Harry just for him to become a monster like you."

"Unlike you, Takamiya, I truly care about Harry and I'm not going to hurt him. As for Harry becoming a vampire, I'd only ever do that if he tells me he wants to become one and I'd protect him with my life."

Kaito turned away from the vampire crossly, but before he made to his vehicle, the vampire hunter turned back toward the Kuran.

"I never claimed to have been the absolute best boyfriend to Harry but that doesn't mean I didn't or still don't love him despite my decision to leave him." There was a sorrowful look in Kaito's blue eyes. The look quickly switched to one of spite as he spoke again. "You of all people have no right to judge what happened in my relationship with Harry when even you couldn't hold on to the person who was the most precious to you at the end the day."

A livid snarl tore out of Kaname's throat as Kaito got into his car and left the vampire alone, the words from the vampire hunter still hanging like fog in the air. The Kuran's hands shook with rage.

_'__That bastard!_' the pureblood seethed inwardly.

Kaname didn't understand how Kaito could threaten to kill Harry if he became a vampire in one breath and then proclaim that he still loved the green eyed man the next. The Kuran couldn't care less about Kaito threatening to kill him. He'd heard the same line from a dozen other vampire hunters over the years. Threatening Harry's life just because he couldn't have the dark haired man was just sickening though. To top it off, the vampire hunter brought up Yuuki.

The pureblood wanted nothing more than to go after Kaito and rip him apart, but the thought of Harry lying on his bed feeling weak, miserable and alone stopped him. He needed to get to the dark haired man as soon as he could.

When Kaname got to the Academy, he went straight to Harry's room and much to his surprise, Yuuki was standing outside the Harry's room as if she were waiting him. A smile graced her lips as she saw him coming toward her. As much as Kaname still loved Yuuki, the older Kuran's focus was on Harry, who needed his attention and companionship far more than his former lover.

"Hello Kaname onii-sama" the girl greeted him as he stopped in front of her.

Kaname cautiously smiled at his little sister, suspicious of the younger vampire's intentions. Yuuki had treated Harry in a less than friendly manner and couldn't think of any good reason why the girl would be around his new love interest's room.

"Yuuki, what are you doing here?" Kaname asked of her.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to speak to you, onii-sama."

"I'm in a bit of a hurry," the older vampire said, a bit impatiently.

The girl nodded, "Of course, Kaname onii-sama. Um...well...I was just wondering what..."

Kaname directed a stern look at Yuuki. Yes, she was his younger sister, but he didn't have time to play games with the girl. He had Harry to worry about. In order to speed up the conversation, Kaname decided to ask the girl about how she felt about his new love interest.

"Yuuki, do you have a problem with Harry?"

Yuuki was silent for a moment or two, appearing as if she didn't really want to answer her elder brother's query.

Under her brother's stern and disapproving expression however she spoke, "Um...it's not anything personal. I'm sure he's a very nice person but he's ...he's...he's been taking up all your time and you've been paying him so much attention. It's ...It's just not fair!"

A small bud of hope started to blossom in Kaname's heart as he stared disapprovingly at his little sister. Did the girl want to admit that she had made a mistake in choosing Zero over him?

"Yuuki, I am dating Harry. Of course I'm going to pay attention to him."

"But that's not fair. You're my big brother! You should only pay attention to me!" Yuuki exclaimed loudly.

Kaname sighed sadly. The younger vampire was just jealous of Harry and like that the bud of hope that was blossoming within the older Kuran was crushed. On top of it all was Kaname's disappointment that his sister was just acting like a spoilt little child.

"So you mean to tell me that the reason you have been acting horrible to Harry isn't because you still love me but because you just don't want to share my attention?"

Yuuki nodded and said "I'm sorry, onii-sama…I really do just see you as family. Did you really think I was still in love with you?"

Kaname growled in annoyance, "So you think it's okay to choose Zero over me but I can't be happy with another person? I'm just supposed to focus all my energy on you, even though you don't love me? Is that correct?"

Angry tears escaped Yuuki's eyes and fell down her face, "I love Zero, not you! You just have to accept that, but as your sister, I'm supposed to be your everything!"

Kaname turned his back on his sibling and knocked on Harry's door. His sister had managed to break heart again and he decided that he wasn't going to let that happen again. Yuuki had made it abundantly clear that it was time to move on fully. Yuuki remained standing beside Harry's door, silent tears streaming down her face. She was determined to get her older brother's attention back, but the Kaname continued to ignore her as he waited for Harry to answer the door. It soon became clear that the older Kuran wasn't going to give her the concentration wanted, so she rushed off, leaving Kaname to wait for his new love interest to answer the knocking at the door.

Rage was filling the pure blooded vampire once more. Not only had that vampire hunter threatened Harry's life, but his own sister wanted to act as if he didn't deserve to be happy with anyone! Kaname massaged his temples, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to scare Harry with his anger. He cared very much for the human and didn't want to lose him. None of this was his fault ...none of it!

_'Yuuki...how could you do this to me?'_ He thought crossly.

Suddenly, the door opened and Harry was suddenly standing in front of him. What remained of Kaname's fury disappeared when he saw Harry. The dark haired human looked tired, pale, and as though he had been crying again. He was also slightly swaying on the spot where he stood. Harry gestured the vampire to enter. Kaname walked into the room closing and locking the door behind himself.


End file.
